El primer beso
by Lady Grayson
Summary: El primer beso que reciban tus labios... también puede ser el último. Alerta. Slash


**El primer beso**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Batman y todos los personajes asociados no me pertenecen, y esta historia no está echa con fin de lucro. O sea que no gano nada, solo gasto mi tiempo y libero mi cerebro un rato, ok?_

* * *

Dick Grayson sonrió ampliamente mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa blanca de policía para luego limpiarse los zapatos, se miró en el espejo y se pasó una mano por el cabello, acomodándose un par de mechones para que le cayeran sobre el rostro, lo que le daba una actitud un poco mas salvaje.

- Cualquiera diría que vas a una cita, Grayson.

- Algo así.

- Se supone que son las ardientes nenas las que deben de hacer lo que estás haciendo.

- Y tu que sabes?

- No me digas que te gusta el arroz con popote?

Se mofó el otro riendo, el joven policía negó con la cabeza con una sonrisita socarrona en los labios.

- Tenemos que vernos bonitos, recuerdas?

- Si, claro. Tener que hacerla de guardia mientras un baboso cerebro de pistache con camisa de marca dice una sarta de estupideces que nosotros ni entendemos.

- Bruce Wayne no es ningún cerebro de pistache, y no va a decir una sarta de estupideces, va a abrir todo un nuevo mercado que generará cientos de empleos en Bludheaven, y no me podrás negar que se necesitan.

- Pues a mi no me deja de desagradar el tipo ese.

- Eso lo dices por que liga mas en un día de lo que tu en un mes.

- Tal vez, aunque yo soy mas carita.

- Más carita de chango que cualquier otro que conozca.

- Tu muy guapo Grayson.

- Me defiendo.

Ambos policías se rieron y salieron del área de lockers, encontrando a sus compañeros de trabajo, ninguno tan acicalado como estaba el joven Richard, todos con caras de cierto fastidio. Dick rodó los ojos, así eran en Bludheaven, por eso era que dependían tanto de Nightwing.

En Gotham por lo menos existían Gordon, Montoya, y muy a su pesar, Bullock, pero aquí no había nada de eso, un par de billetes bajo la nariz y cualquier policía podía hasta pasearte al perro.

El lugar donde sería el discurso no contaba con la seguridad con la que habría contado si este se hubiere echo en Gotham, pero ah no, Bruce Wayne y sus proyectos le había llevado a inaugurar una planta en Bludheaven, e inaugurarla personalmente.

Dick sonrió mientras caminaba en todas direcciones, inspeccionando el lugar. Su posición iba a ser a un lado del escenario, muy cerca de Bruce, sonrió ampliamente nada mas de recordar eso.

Miró al cielo y suspiró recordando todos los buenos y malos momentos que había vivido con aquél hombre, tanto de día como de noche, como se había ido enamorando de él minuto a minuto, hasta amarle con locura, y sin embargo, jamás había dicho ni una sola palabra, por que sabía que Bruce se merecía algo mejor que un pobre muchacho fracasado que no había logrado sus metas en la vida.

Un par de horas más tarde, y tras haber aguantado las estúpidas conversaciones de sus compañeros, el arribo de Bruce Wayne creó toda una conmoción, los flashes se disparaban en rápida procesión y los reporteros lanzaban sus preguntas esperando que el millonario contestara a todas y cada una, como si tuviera tiempo para andar atendiendo uno por uno a todos los reporteros.

El empresario subió al podium y miró tras una de las cortinas, y una sonrisa abordó sus labios mientras en sus ojos se dibujaba la sorpresa. Dick había tenido buen cuidado de no decirle nada, para que aquello fuese algo especial.

De niño, siempre había evitado estar cerca de ese tipo de eventos que le aburrían en exceso, sin comprender como Bruce podía insistir en actuar como un cerebro de pistache que hacía las cosas nada mas por que si, sonriendo a las cámaras y estrechando manos a diestra y siniestra, dando un discurso como el que daba en este preciso instante.

Miró a su mentor, y para su sorpresa, descubrió sus ojos azules fijos en él. No directamente, pero aún así, le observaba.

Tenía su discurso recargado en el podium de roble, sus manos sosteniendo el papel, y entre sus dedos se encontraba sujeto un espejo que siempre llevaba en la bolsa, directamente posicionado para reflejar a Dick.

Sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían, sus ojos temblaban y sus labios mostraban una tenue sonrisa.

Amaba a ese hombre más que a la vida misma.

Sin embargo, prefirió dejar de pensar en ello, ya que sus ojos eran como un libro abierto para Bruce, y no quería que el hombre leyera en su alma mas de lo que debía.

Giró la mirada contra los brillantes reflectores que iluminaban aquél salón, sus ojos se entrecerraron debido al efecto cegador de las luces, y de repente, se congeló.

Había alguien allá arriba, alguien armado a quien no había detectado antes, le miró apuntando, llevaba rato ahí y él estúpidamente no lo había visto, Bruce tampoco, por que lo había estado observando a él.

Sus piernas se movieron por inercia propia, un segundo estaba viendo al francotirador y al siguiente estaba sobre Bruce, sobre sus ojos azules, sobre su cuerpo perfecto, manchando de rojo sus ropas con la sangre que emanaba de la herida en su pecho.

Se escucharon gritos en todas direcciones, gente que empezaba a correr y a su alrededor, todo fue un caos absoluto, una escena siniestra que nunca había deseado observar, mucho menos protagonizar.

Bruce le estaba sosteniendo desesperado, sus ojos azules temblaban con miedo y le llamaba por su nombre una vez tras otra, pero Dick se sentía repentinamente sin fuerzas, mareado en un vórtice de luces cegadoras que iban y venían, de sus compañeros de policía tratando de arrancarlo de los brazos de su mentor, y en un esfuerzo inhumano se aferró a él, le abrazó como pudo imprimiendo su alma en ello.

Todo se frenó de repente, un silencio sepulcral parecido al de los cementerios, donde el único sonido que reinaba era el de los múltiples flashes que les iluminaban, a ellos, a Bruce Wayne, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un joven policía herido y a este, aferrándose a él con lo que le quedaba de vida, uno llorando, el otro muriendo.

- Dick…

Podía escuchar que alguien había llamado a una ambulancia, y como los policías peleaban con los reporteros, ahora si hacían algo bien, no como haber intentado separarlos.

- Dick, resiste…

El joven aceptó débilmente con la cabeza, su rostro hundido en el pecho de Bruce, sintiendo sus entrañas ardiendo y su sangre caliente emanando de sus heridas… diablos… su pecho le ardía, y su estómago…

Bajó su mirada como pudo y observó la sangre que emergía de su abdomen… no había un francotirador… había dos.

- No me dejes… por favor… no me dejes.

La voz del caballero nocturno se escuchaba tan suplicante, tan desesperada, le estaba rogando que no se fuera, que viviera. Dick se mordió el labio, realmente dudaba que fuera a vivir.

Sintió las manos de Bruce debajo de su rostro, para observarle mejor, los ojos de ambos estaban empañados en lágrimas, por que por mas que lo negaran, por mas que lo resistieran, ambos sentían que aquél era el adiós.

- Te amo… Bruce.

El millonario sonrió, y Dick sabía que hubiera deseado decirle que no hablara, que guardara fuerzas, pero se lo calló. En lugar de ello volvió a acurrucarlo contra su pecho, para poder besar sus cabellos negros, manchados de carmesí por las manos de Bruce.

- Lo se Dick… siempre lo he sabido.

- Bastardo…

Susurró el chico con diversión. Sospechaba… no, sabía que Bruce estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos, pero ambos se habían echo los idiotas, no conocía la razón de ello, pero ahora no importaba, siempre había pretendido ignorar la verdad.

- Me hubiera… me hubiera gustado… hacer el amor contigo.

Se estaba muriendo, ya no importaba si le confesaba que cada noche soñaba con él, con sus cuerpos desnudos regalándose caricias y besos, con una unión de cuerpos mas allá de lo físico cuyo bálsamo milagroso eran las gotas de sudor que desprendían, y su cáliz celestial era la semilla de ambos esparcida en el cuerpo de la pareja.

- Pero si lo hicimos Dick… hicimos el amor muchas veces…

El chico le observó con cierta interrogación. El no recordaba que lo hubieran echo, es cierto que algunos sueños fueron muy vívidos, pero nunca había amanecido con el trasero adolorido, que él recordara, al menos.

El ruido a su alrededor se disolvía, y no por que bajara de intensidad, sino por que a ninguno les importaba. Bruce le sonreía como nunca antes lo había echo, quitándose ante la gente la máscara que siempre había portado.

- Hacer el amor no significa dos cuerpos desnudos en una cama…

- O… en el auto…

El millonario rió brevemente.

- Tu también fantaseabas con el auto?

- Cada… que nos… subíamos.

- Dick… nosotros hicimos el amor cada vez que estuvimos juntos, con o sin presencia de otros…cada vez que nos mirábamos fingiendo que no nos amábamos, cada vez que nos abrazábamos por la alegría de mirarnos… tu y yo hicimos el amor todo el tiempo, tal vez no de manera física, pero si de forma espiritual.

Dick sonrió brevemente. Si, él tenía toda la razón. Pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de tenerlo desnudo y amarrado a la cama.

- Te amo.

- Lo se Dick, yo también te amo a ti.

Aquellas palabras, escuchadas con claridad a pesar de haber sido pronunciadas en un débil susurro fue como una bomba detonada frente a los reporteros, quienes parecían ajenos a la pena que ellos estaban pasando, y comenzaron con sus preguntas usuales que les llevarían a un increíble escándalo con una de las figuras públicas mas importantes.

Pero para Bruce y Dick, ellos eran invisibles, algo ajeno a su realidad, ajeno a sus oídos… ajeno a su adiós.

- Mírame…

El joven posó sus bellos ojos azules en Bruce, el cual le admiró embelesado… la última vez que vería esos preciosas orbes de luz. Dick por su parte, memorizó aquella imagen del hombre a quien amaba, hasta que finalmente, cerró sus ojos.

Bruce le enderezó brevemente y se agachó sobre su pareja… si, su pareja, aunque nunca lo hubieran dicho eso habían sido siempre.

Y por primera vez, le besó.

Fue un beso cargado de entrega y de ternura. Dick elevó sus brazos para tomarle por la nuca, mientras Bruce le servía de apoyo por que de soltarle, el joven se iría hacia atrás.

Dick probó las lágrimas saladas de Bruce que se deslizaban por su rostro y se filtraban entre sus labios.

_- Dick… vámonos hijo…_

Esa voz… hacía tanto que no la escuchaba. Tomó aire dentro de la boca de Bruce, y finalmente lo soltó en un último suspiro.

El millonario lo sintió quieto, inerte… muerto.

Se separó de esos dulces labios y le miró fijamente, estaba sonriendo, y si no fuera por la sangre, habría jurado que dormía. Y que soñaba con él…

- A un lado, a un lado!

Gritó un grupo de paramédicos entrando al escenario, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, sin embargo, al observar al chico en brazos del millonario, no les hizo falta preguntar que había ocurrido. Sus ojos vagaron rápidamente por el prominente charco de sangre que se había formado en el suelo, y se dieron cuenta de que no podían hacer nada para salvarle.

Uno de ellos se acercó y tocó el cuerpo del chico. Miró a algunos policías que le observaban ansiosos y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento… está muerto.

Una de las jóvenes uniformadas presentes gritó y se lanzó al cuerpo en brazos de Bruce Wayne, el cual no le negó tratar de despertarlo, gritarle, zarandearlo, sabiendo que todo era inútil.

Bruce besó una vez mas esos labios tibios, y sonrió brevemente.

- A mi también Dick… a mi también me hubiera gustado que hiciéramos el amor.

Fin.

Siempre he pensado que esos dos son almas gemelas, y como no siempre son buenos los finales felices, pues esta vez decidí hacer uno trágico, aunque pareciera que comienza a ser costumbre mía matar al hermoso pajarito y dejar viudo al murciélago.

Espero les gustara, saludos a todos!

_Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


End file.
